Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fill level switch arrangement for determining the fill level of a medium in a container. The invention also relates to a method for determining the fill level of a medium.
Description of Related Art
Fill level switches are generally used to implement upper or lower alarm thresholds in tanks or silos. The fill level switches are mounted either horizontally on the side through the tank wall or mounted vertically either through the tank cover or tank floor. Various technical implementations are known from the prior art in order to detect a medium at the level of the level switch, such as, for example, a tuning fork switch or switch with capacitive detection. These switches have in common that the respective switches independently detect contact—and thus when the switching threshold is exceeded—and convert it into corresponding switching signals; for example, a switching output of the fill level switch is opened or closed, but active signals can also be output via the switching output.